Confusiones
by Anye
Summary: caminaba por las calles y tormenta apenas empezaba... strongest pair


**Advertencia:** shonen- ai si no les gusta el genero mejor no lo lean... ya están advertidos

**Disclaimer:** lastimosamente ninguno de los personajes de pot, the prince of tennis, el principe del tenis etc. me pertenece nop, nop y si lo fuera la serie tendría yaoi... en fin todos los derechos los tienen sus creadores y yo los uso solo para escribir fics no gano nada solo un rato de entretenimiento y explorar mi imaginación...

Este es un "strongest pair"me fascina esta pareja, para los que no sepan es un tezxfuji

**--- Confusiones ---**

Se encontraba caminando por las calles a un paso lento y su cabeza gacha. el cielo estaba oscuro de seguro se avecinaba una tormenta. Siguió su camino. estaba triste se sentia muy deprimido y sobre todo confundido...

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer y él empezaba a mojarse no le importo mucho. Unos minutos después llego a un parque, la lluvia empeoraba y cada vez estaba mas empapado, hacia mucho frio y no había nadie a su alrededor, estaba solo completamente solo como se sentia su corazón en ese momento. llego a los columpios y se sentó en uno de ellos balanceándose muy lentamente... todo este tiempo se había estado engañando, por supuesto, solo eran fantasías suyas que su bochou se fijara en él, aun así a él le gustaba esa fantasía... y aquellas señales?? acaso solo su imaginación??? Empezaba a creer que si... solo su imaginación... últimamente se llevaba de maravilla con tezuka, regresaban a casa juntos he inclusive una vez su bochou le regalo algo muy cercano a una sonrisa, una sonrisa solo para él... también se había percatado de un comportamiento algo extraño que solo aparecía cuando estaban juntos, pero después llego él, y derrumbo aquella fantasía, derrumbo su mundo perfecto. Maldecía aquél día que tubo que presenciar aquella escena tan desagradable y que se le había grabado en su mente ...-

Todo iba como siempre, en pocas palabras "de maravilla" las practicas habian concluido y el tensei buscaba a su entrenador para regresar a casa, después de todo se lo había prometido en el almuerzo como recompensa de un gran favor que le hizo, y que él estuvo muy gustoso de cumplir. el tensei siguió buscando a su bochou por las canchas cuando escucho unas voces que provenian del jardín que estaba a un lado de los vestuarios. camino hacia el lugar e inmediatamente reconocio la voz de tezuka, pero no estaba solo, había alguien mas. siguió acercándose... ya no oía voces se acerco un poco mas y lo que vio no le agrado en absoluto... era ese maldito de la Hiotey... Atobe keigo quien en ese momento estaba poseyendo los labios de su bochou, y lo peor... tezuka o se resistía. fuji sintió como su corazón era roto en mil pedazos, sus ojos azules se abrieron en ese momento, y lo que izo... se paro en frente de los dos haciendo notar su presencia, ambos muchachos se separaron de inmediato y lo único que dijo su entrenador o mas bien lo único que pudo decir fue – "...fuji!!!" en un tono muy sorprendido

- "no, lo sabia tezuka... así que tu estas con ese maldito"- en un tono muy enfadado y sarcástico, aun así mantenia su compostura después de todo kunimitsu no era nada suyo solo eran "amigos" y nada mas que eso, pero cuando los vio juntos no pudo evitar dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos y se lleno de una gran ira. Después de todo sabia que lo que tenia hacia su entrenador no era solo un simple sentimiento de amistad era mas que eso, eso era amor y un amor muy profundo, que creía que estaba siendo correspondido pero en ese momento la fantasía se derrumbo...

-" no... espera, un momento fuji" – intento detenerlo pero ya era tarde, syusuke había salido corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo logrando escuchar –"ESTUPIDO!!" - intento seguirlo, Atobe no lo detuvo, es mas, después de aquella escena él dio vuelta y muy serio de retiro del lugar sin decir palabra alguna. tezuka corrió tras el pero su reacción fue tan lenta que ya se había alejado bastante y no había podido si quiera acercarse. las pocas nubes que habían en el cielo cada vez crecian mas hasta que el cielo se cubrió completamente y empezó la tormenta, la lluvia empezó a caer...

Había regresado a casa por la infernal lluvia que evitaba que hiciera algo, no estaba muy empapado ya que la tormenta recien empezaba. dejo sus cosas a un lado y empezó a pensar... en quien, en fuji .Ya había pasado un largo rato desde que había llegado y ya casi anochecía y la lluvia aun no cesaba, de hecho empeoraba tomo el teléfono marcando los números..

-" _moshi moshi familia fuj_i " – contesto una voz femenina

- "hola esta syusuke "- pregunto un poco serio

- _" él... no ha regresado aun y no sabemos donde puede estar_ "- dijo cambiando el tono de voz a uno mas preocupante

- "que ??"- se sorprendió y después respondio – "gracias hasta luego" – colgando el teléfono y se puso a pensar en donde se podria encontrar, marco a casa de kikumaru quien le dijo en un tono algo triste que lo había visto hace algunas horas y que al parecer estaba muy triste pero que no sabia nada de él desde entonces...

-------------

la lluvia iba en aumento el frio también, ya estaba completamente mojado y aun así no sentía frío... presto un poco de atención a su entorno y ya había anochecido, los faroles del parque se habian prendido. él había decidido regresar a casa, se imagino que quiza estaban muy preocupados por él o de otro modo creyendo que se encontraba en la casa de alguien en vez de estar mojándose allí. se decidio a pararse y no dio mas de dos pasos o menos cuando sintió el calor de un cuerpo que lo rodeaba desde la espalda, era tan calido... se detuvo, sabia perfectamente bien quien era... hubo unos minutos de silencio cuando pronuncio- aléjate de mi - en un tono serio y seco

-...-

- ...no lo hagas, vete!!

- escúchame – al fin pronuncio

-a si ?? que quieres que escuche!!, tu "tierna" historia de amor con Atobe eso es lo que quieres que escuche – le dijo intentando zafarse del abraso sin exito alguno y en un tono muy sarcástico...

- no ...

- entonces que quieres de mi ...- decia mientras intentaba no derrumbarse allí, el abrazo se hizo mas fuerte, el cuerpo de su entrenador se aferro mas a él, y aunque estuviese completamente empapado no le importo – que quieres entonces... después de todo lo que me hiciste sentir después de todo lo que te di que mas quieres... solo jugaste con migo sabiendo lo que yo sentia...por ...ti – le dijo mas relajado y casi sin aliento

- solo quiero que me escuches... nada mas ...-

-...-

- para mi, Atobe no significa nada... comprende fuji no es nadie

- a si????... no, lo parece... tezuka dudo que una persona bese a otra si no sintiera nada por el... – en un tono extremadamente sarcastico

- en serio ... entonces ...- dijo mientras lo volteaba y le plantaba un beso en sus finos labios, syusuke no sabia como reaccionar en ese momento, y no pudo reaccionar hasta después de que separaron por la falta de aire

- q...que fue eso...???-

- tu lo dijiste no??...una persona no besa a otra si no siente nada por ella.. fuji... yo te amo... - y lo rodeaba con sus brazos una vez mas

- tezuka...- silencio -... mentiroso...si de verdad me amaras, como yo a ti... por que estabas con Atobe???

- fuji...lo admito antes me sentía atraído por el, pero todo cambio, cuando te conocí, no es nada, no paso nada entre él y yo, yo solo te amo a ti, solo a ti...-dijo un tono nunca antes escuchado. Por primera vez, fuji sintió como las palabras de su bochou eran sinceras y por primera vez escucho una confesión de parte de el, siempre tan reservado, tan serio que era imposible descifrarlo – confía en mi... syusuke.. por favor – silencio ...

- tezuka ... yo... – mas silencio, mientras meditaba lo que le decía estaba muy confundido todo pasaba tan rápido y después se sorprendió de su respuesta- de acuerdo, confiare en ti – le dijo al fin un poco dudoso de su respuesta y aun así el quería confiar en su entrenador aun que fuese un engaño mas, siempre que estaba con el todo el mundo desaparecía sus confusiones eran resueltas... por él ( no es un engaño ...) y sintiendo como tezuka se separaba un poco para plantarle un beso, mas profundo mas apasionado que el primero cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, tezuka hablo una vez mas mientras lo abrazaba de forma sobre protectora

-estaba preocupado...

- que???...

- no regresaste a tu casa, en esta tormenta

- tezuka ...

- vamos... Estas empapado- y antes de dar un paso mas dijo- gracias... fuji... por confiar en mi...

** ¨¨ OWARI¨¨¨**

Que les parecio es algo corto y super CURSI... no importa demas entiendan lo termine en menos de 2 horas estaba escribiendo otros fic y se me vino esta idea y lo escribi este y 3 capis mas de otros fics jjejeje ...opine si le gusto o no manden sus comentario para ver como me quedo criticas lo que sea ---

"Viva la estrongest pair!!!!!!" ( mucha emocion)

**16/09/06 - 1:30 am... **

_**anyee **_


End file.
